In the sport of kayaking, and especially in the subcategory of that sport practiced in rivers and commonly referred to as xe2x80x9cwhitewaterxe2x80x9d kayaking, it is important that the user of the kayak have a snug, comfortable fit, within the boat. A foot brace system is one of the bracing systems commonly used by most paddlers for that purpose. The foot brace systems currently employed in most kayaks could be arranged into 3 categories:
1. Track. The first iteration of this system was invented by Otto Lagervall in 1976, (U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,293) and is comprised of 2 foot braces, each consisting of a track, and a pedal, which can be adjusted incrementally, forwardly and rearwardly along the length of these tracks. These braces are bolted to the sides of the kayak and the balls of the boater""s feet rest against these pedals. This type of bracing system occupies a minimum of 1xc2xd to 2 inches of space (laterally) when installed in the boat.
2. Bulkhead. This system employs a single foot brace (pedal portion) that spans the width of the hull. Adjustment arms or straps are attached to the outer side portions of this bulkhead and run back along the inside of the boat to a point where they are bolted to the sides of the boat. The balls of the feet, or in the case of smaller users, the whole of each foot rests against this bulkhead. Almost every kayak manufacturer fabricate their own bulkhead style foot brace, and because of the location of the adjusting arms and the shape of a kayak, they can also occupy up to 2 or more inches of space that could otherwise be used for foot room.
3. Stationary. This system can be found to use either a bulkhead or a pedal design that is manufactured in a variety of materials from foam to metal, and the brace(s) is/are positioned in a location that allows a users feet to rest against it/them This type of foot bracing system is permanently fixed by various methods in a location specific to a single user. Once again, the balls of the feet, or perhaps the whole of each foot is resting against it/them.
The first 2 of these systems have been the primary methods kayak manufacturers have employed for the last 25 years. The evolution of the sport of kayaking, however, has taken the 13xe2x80x2 2xe2x80x3 boat of the past and whittled it down to 8xe2x80x2 and less. These modem xe2x80x9cplayxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cRodeo-typexe2x80x9d boats are being designed to employ cartwheel type maneuvers that involve sequentially burying the ends of the boat into the water. Kayak manufacturers have further paired foot room from the ends of the boat in order to facilitate that maneuver, and the result is a boat that has seriously reduced room for feet much less adjustable foot brace mechanisms. For that reason, stationary style foot brace systems are currently being employed by most manufacturers, the most common of which uses foam to fill in the gap from the forward most portion of the inside of the kayak back to where the users feet are located. This system has serious limitations. It is not adjustable, allowing a user to modify the position of their feet within the kayak at will. It does not provide a method for users having different foot size or leg length to trade or try out different kayaks without extensive modification of the foot brace system. Foam compresses with use, and thereby renders the foot brace inadequate for applying necessary force against it. Foam braces can also deform the bow end of plastic boats in the process of being repeatedly compressed within that space.
There are other negative properties associated with current designs of track and bulkhead style foot braces. A person in a normal sitting position within a decked kayak will have their legs extended in front of them, knees up and bent and the heels of the feet resting against the hull of the boat. The heels are usually close together in the center of the boat with the feet pointed outwardly and forwardly. Track style foot braces are designed for a ball of the foot contact, and are located on opposing sides of the kayak and far enough forward to be useful in bracing the feet of the user. This position directs the feet of the user outwardly toward the smaller portions of the boat. Bulkhead style foot braces are also designed for a ball of the foot, or full foot contact, and although there is greater freedom to move the feet in a plurality of positions, the feet are still generally directed outwardly toward the smaller portions of the hull.
There is a clear and present need for a foot brace system for decked kayaks which is secure, comfortable, and adjustable, and which maximizes the available foot room within the boat. A simple, lightweight, and cost effective shock absorbing system would also greatly benefit the paddler.
The Adjustable Centerline Foot Brace System of the present invention is designed to overcome the above-noted shortcomings and to fulfill the stated needs. It is comprised of foot brace and optional shock absorber systems that can be used in kayaks of all types, and would be most beneficial in the small xe2x80x9crodeo-stylexe2x80x9d kayaks, and in the larger xe2x80x9csteep-creekxe2x80x9d kayaks that are commonly used for running difficult whitewater.
A completely new concept of how to brace the foot within a kayak is necessary to address these problems. A foot brace that utilizes the heel and arch of the foot as the primary contact point takes advantage of the anatomy of the leg and foot to solve many of these issues:
1. Less lateral room is required within the xe2x80x9crodeo-stylexe2x80x9d kayaks because the heel and arch of the foot is the contact point and the rest of the foot can be directed more forwardly around the end of the brace.
2. This position is comfortable for the foot, and orients the feet of the user in a direction that more fully optimizes the available space.
3. A heel/arch contact point reduces the hinge effect created by the ankle and creates a better bracing position by eliminating the possibility of forward travel of the heel. This ensures that the knee will remain firmly engaged within the knee brace structure.
4. The shock absorbing mechanism described herein may be used in conjunction with this pedal-style bracing system, or with the bulkhead iteration of this system to reduce the possibility of injury do to severe impacts against the bow of the boat.
The inventive assembly described herein includes means for foot-receiving pedal style members designed to contact the heel and arch of each foot. Means are provided for securely affixing said foot-receiving members to adjustments arms. Further means are provided to do so in such a way as to utilize all but xc2xe""s of an inch of available lateral space for foot room. Also included are means for selectively securing these adjustment arms in a plurality of incrementally different positions forwardly or rearwardly through pivoting brackets which are attached to a base plate located along the centerline of the hull. Means are also provided for slidingly moving the adjustment arm/s of the bracing system through said pivoting brackets that will then allow the adjustment arms to assume different angles along the changing contour of the hull. Further means are provided for guiding the adjustment arms to and, when necessary, within the forward most portion of the seat or central structural support member in boats utilizing that kind of device. Means are then provided for securely affixing the base plate to the forward most portion of the seat or central structural support member for use without a shock absorbing mechanism. Yet other means are provided for securely affixing the base plate in a xe2x80x9cfloatingxe2x80x9d configuration to a shock absorbing mechanism located in the forward most portion of the seat or central structural support member. Means are also provided for selectively deactivating said shock absorbing mechanism.
In the bulkhead iteration of this system means are provided for a single bulkhead-style pedal assembly, ergonomically designed to provide a primary contact point at the heel and arch of the foot, and to utilize all but xc2xc inch of available lateral space for foot room. Means are provided for securely affixing said bulkhead to an adjustment arm located in the center of the bulkhead. Means are provided for said adjustment arm to depend rearwardly from this bulkhead along the longitudinal axis in the center of the boat. Further means are provided to direct this adjustment arm into and thru a guide that is located and securely affixed to the forward most portion of the seat or central structural support member. Means are then provided to selectively securely affix said adjustment arm to said guide in a plurality of incrementally different positions forwardly or rearwardly. Means are also provided to affix said guide in a xe2x80x9cfloatingxe2x80x9d configuration for use with a shock absorbing mechanism. Yet other means are provided for selectively disengaging said shock absorbing mechanism.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a foot brace system for a kayak in which the heel and arch of the foot is the contact point.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a foot brace system for kayaks in which pedal-style or bulkhead-style foot receiving members can be utilized.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a kayak foot brace system that is easily adjustable in a plurality of incrementally different positions.
Another object of this invention is to provide a foot brace system that can be adjusted by the user without the necessity of exiting the cockpit to do so. (Cockpit adjustable.)
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a foot brace system that, in the pedal-style configuration, may be adjusted asymmetrically for users who may proffer that.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a kayak foot brace that occupies a minimal amount of space within the hull of the boat.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a kayak foot brace system that attaches to the seat, or central structural support member, thereby eliminating unnecessary holes in the hull of the boat.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a foot brace system that can easily be moved from boat to boat.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a kayak foot brace that can easily incorporate a system for the absorption of energy from impact to the feet of the user.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such energy absorbing capabilities by means of a single central energy, or shock absorbing mechanism.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a simple, lightweight, and cost effective system for the absorption of energy to the foot of the user.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a method for inserting a blocking mechanism into the system that will allow the user to selectively deactivate the shock absorber.
Still further objects of the inventive Adjustable Centerline Foot Brace System disclosed herein will be apparent from the drawings and following detailed description thereof.